keles_pro_wrestling_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Nikola
Eris Mulić (born 15 Decemeber 2000) is a Montenegrin professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Dragon King and later by his real name Eris Mulić after he dropped his mask gimmick. Mulić made his debut in 2023 in Westside Xtreme Wrestling, where he is a fomer two-time wXw Shotgun Champion and an one-time wXw Unified World Wrestling Champion. He worked for various promotions in Europe and Japan, most notably BJW, Defiant, NJPW and Progress. Professional wrestling career Westside Xtreme Wrestling (2023-2031) Mulić got trained in the wXw Wrestling Academy and made his debut on February 2023 in a singles match. He later wrestled varios 1 vs. 1 matches, when he got the chances to challenge the wXw Shotgun Champion. Mulić lost the match and failed at winning his first championship belt. Defiant Wrestling (2026-2029) Mulić made his debut for Defiant Wrestling when he took part in the Pro Wrestling World Cup 2026. He lost in the semi-finals against Josh Matthews. Progress Wrestling (2026-2029) Mulić was revealed to be Viktor Makarov's tag team Partner for the Progress Tag Team Championship match, which they unfortunately lost to The Britmen. Big Japan Pro Wrestling (2029-2031) Mulić demanded a BJW World Strong Heavyweight Championship match, because it has wXw's logo on it. The BJW owner Eiji Tosaka offered him to take part in the Ikkitousen Strong Climb tournament which Eris Mulić accepted. Mulić finished third in his block failing to advance to the finals. New Japan Pro-Wrestling (2032-present) Eris Mulić made his debut in a singles match losing to Yakari Matsumoto. He would then regularly team up with members of The Main Unit. At the World Tag League finale, he would turn on his Main Unit friends Masa Tanaka & Daisuke Yatsumishi costing them the match against Alex Winther & Kay Gezus and joining the Rebells 88 stable. Early and personal life Eris Mulić was born on 15 December 2000 in Esch/Alzette, Luxembourg, as the second of three sons to parents Sead and Edita (born Durović), who are both from Montenegrin descent. At the age of 3 years his family moved from Esch/Alzette to the neighboring town Belvaux. Mulić started playing football for 10 years when he decided to become a professional wrestler. He then, at the age of 17, regularly went to the gym to become more muscular. Mulić married fellow professional wrestler Deniz Kartal in 2023, shortly after his professional wrestling debut. Mulić is a big fan of shooter games like the Call of Duty series, the Far Cry series and the Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon series. He enjoyed playing wrestling games too, from WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2008 to Fire Pro Wrestling World. Professional wrestling persona Mulić wreslted under a mask with a fictional name, because there was no full-time luchador on the wXw roster and he tought that noone would be able to pronounce his name properly. He came up with the name Dragon King; Dragon is derived from and used in tribute to wrestler Dragon Kid and King is used in honor to King Nikola I of Montenegro. He dropped the mask gimmick in result of a Hair vs. Mask Match which he lost. Eris Mulić said it was his desicion on dropping the mask as he felt it's the right time and wanted to get more attention at him and wXw. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** As Dragon King *** Dragonfire (Short-Arm Leaping Reverse STO, sometimes transitioned from a Wristlock) - 2023-2027 ** As Eris Mulić *** Umri! Pič''ko! (Running Knee Strike) - 2027-2031 *** ''Michinoku Flowsion ''(Inverted Facelock lifted and dropped in a Sitout Side Powerslam) - 2032-present * '''Signature moves' ** As Dragon King *** Black Arrow (Suicide Somersault Senton) *** Blue Mist *** Dragon-canrana ''(Hurricanrana, sometimes from the top rope) *** ''Dragon Striking Combo ''(Low Kick followed by a Shoot Kick followed by a Corkscrew Enzuigiri) *** La Magistral *** Multiple Dropick Variations: **** Missile Front **** Running Corner Low **** Standing, often to a upcoming opponent *** Running Corner High Knee *** Snap Suplex *** Springboard Moonsault *** ''Super Dragon Slam (Super Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam) *** Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker ** As Eris Mulić *** Abdominal Stretch *** Death From Above (Electric Chair Facebuster) *** Dropkick *** Flying Cross Armbar *** Kele's Killer Kombo (Four Forearm Smashes followed by a Shoot Kick followed by a Spinning Back Elbow followed by a STO followed by a Football Kick followed by a Senton) *** Multiple Suplex Variations: **** Backdrop ''(High-Angle Belly-to-Back) **** Deadlift Gutwrench **** Exploder **** German, sometimes Deadlift **** Full Nelson **** Super Vertical *** Powerbomb *** Snap Brainbuster *** ''Sweat, Blood and Tears (European Uppercut followed by a Discus Forearm Smash followed by a Headbutt) *** Take It Easy Blitz (Multiple Backhand Chops) * Managers ** Deniz Kartal ** Rebells 88 * Nicknames ** "The Balkanak" ** "The MBM / Most Brazen Montenegrin" * Entrance Themes ** "A Slav Story" by Yonosuke Kitamura & Kele ** "Rebellious" by Yonosuke Kitamura (while teaming with Rebells 88) ** "South Slavic Anthem" by Kele Championships and accomplishments * Big Japan Pro Wrestling ** BJW World Strong Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** Ikkitousen Strong Climb (2030) * Defiant Wrestling ** Defiant Internet Championship (1 time) * New Japan Pro-Wrestling ** IWGP Intercontinental Championship (2 times) ** NEVER Openweight Championship (2 times) ** New Japan Cup (2034) * Progess Wrestling ** Progress Atlas Championship (2 times) * Westside Xtreme Wrestling ** wXw Shotgun Championship (2 times) ** wXw Unified World Wrestling Championship (1 time) ** 16 Carat Gold Tournament (2028) ** Mitteldeutschland Cup (2026)